dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gravestorm
|1}}/Talk}} Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Gravestorm, we notice you have made your first contribution! There's a lot to do around here at Dofus, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :If you are new to editing on a wiki, you may find this resource and this guide useful. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! if I can help with anything! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Tip: On talk pages don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tildes) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Lirielle 09:21, 22 August 2012 (UTC) Regarding stubs Hello. As I see you have been taking stub marking from certain items. However I feel that not all your contributions should stick, as some items have one or more part of their description missing - like obtaining or other details. Look into ito. Mikre (talk) 17:42, August 29, 2012 (UTC) : Hi, yes I saw that some of them doesn't have full details, but there are lots of pages which are not-stubbed with one or two details missing so I do that too. hope I won't get banned for that ;{ : ::"Stub" is used in a pretty broad sense over the wiki. From the changes you've made there's nothing which I'd particularly disagree with though, so don't worry about being banned. :P Galrauch (talk) 19:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Categories Heya. Just a quick note, but certain templates (such as Template:Resourcebox2) automatically generate the page's relevant categories so you don't need to add them to the page manually. Galrauch (talk) 23:06, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Rollback & Autopatrolled Heya Gravestorm. In light of your continued good contributions I've granted you rollback rights and autopatrolled status. Autopatrolled is more for my benefit (it means any revisions you make are not marked for revision) while rollback allows you to revert all changes by user with the click of a button. Use responsibly and thanks again for all the hard work! Galrauch (talk) 22:52, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks, altough I don't see much spam, but now it'll be easier :) : :: Congratz ;p :: This'll make things also easier for us ^^ :: Cheers, -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 18:48, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Alliance page Thanks for the edits on the page Alliance. I'm fairly new to the Wikia and didn't know to to make categories. The Alliance page was more or less copied and edited from the Guild page, hope that's alright. Emile69 (talk) 10:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) : No problem, and its alright to copy as long as you change something and it fits the page. : A Few Questions Hi there Gravestorm! I noticed that you seem to know the standards of the wiki, so I just had a few questions: 1) Where do you get the high-quality images (for items, weapons, etc.) from? I usually just take a screenshot, but I was just curious if there was a better way. 2) Are ingredients for weapons and such always listed in descending order by amount? I usually just put them in the order that they are listed in the game, but I noticed that you edited a few pages to put them in descending order. 3) Is the Set= parameter for Infobox Weapon not being used? 4) This is minor, but I also noticed that a few of the characteristics' capitalizations and such on weapons are a bit different from how the game now displays them, such as Critical hits vs. Critical Hits. Is it worth editing them when I see that? Or does it matter? Thanks much! --Aomidori (talk) 16:00, September 12, 2013 (UTC) : Hey. : 1) I usually just screenshot/crop it and put it in, but you can also save pictures from the Dofus website Bestiary you can find one for resources, equipment etc. in the left 'Game Guide' column. But its only good for the monsters because its faster to just make an image in-game (for me at least) and the quality doesn't really differ much. : P.S: You should use .png instead of .jpeg the quality will be better. : : 2) I put them in that order because it's easier to read and looks nice. : 3) Yes, the templates were updated so there's no more Set=, episode=. You can check out Dofus:Templates for the new templates. : 4) Well, the original page is Critical hit so it should be used, Critical Hits are plural and a redirect so they shouldn't be used. : I renamed Critical hit to Critical Hit so if you see a lower case (or a plural) CH name you can rename it to Critical Hit. : ::Hey again, Gravestorm! ::Thanks for replying. Regarding uploading pictures, I noticed that the ones I upload are a bit granier (particularly around the edges) than the ones you upload. What image editing program are you using? Currently, I'm using GIMP. --Aomidori (talk) 20:39, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'm using default Paint (Windows 7 one). I see that your pictures are smaller so maybe you have lower resolution or don't play Dofus maximized, or the transparency ruins the photo (you don't really need it unless you don't use the Beige theme), furthermore you should crop the whole photo box instead of just the item, hope this helps. ::: ::::Ok, thanks. I indeed don't play Dofus maximized, and I'll check on the resolution. And yeah, I use the black theme instead of the beige theme, which is why I make the backgrounds transparent. What do you mean by cropping the whole photo box? --Aomidori (talk) 15:16, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Photo box is the items square contours (below the pods), so maybe the photos are small because you are just cropping the item, not the full box around it. ::::: Will Killson confirmation Hi, I saw on Will Killson that it has 4 uses per turn. This is very unusual, I was wondering if you can confirm that stat? Rigel Kent (talk) 04:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Never mind, I forgot I could check the blacksmith market. Yep, 4 uses per turn! Rigel Kent (talk) 06:14, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Brackets hi. i'm a little concerned about what happend recently: i did some quests with some chars (for the cawwott dofus) and i used the english wiki for it. i never understood why the coordinates of maps which are displayed here like (100,-100). in dofus you HAVE to type the coordinates like 100,-100 to be able to click on it. i know that the [] are kind of used for script around here, so i managed to display the [] with [] instead. so i started to edit all of the cawwott dofus quests not only by changing the brackets but also by making them more exact/correct (SOME OF THE GIVEN POSITIONS WERE NOT EVEN RIGHT ANYMORE!). well, this is a wiki, so i already thought it would be possible that some of my changes will be undone after a day. now, will you please tell me why u undid my changes? kind regards, Pzykoh (talk) 13:18, September 14, 2013 (UTC) : Hey. : Well you can use the regular brackets, no need for the code. But I don't think the brackets are needed for the Wiki it looks better this way and I think it's the default Wiki coordinates format so you should confirm with the Admins if you can change it to brackets. (and the coordinates aren't needed for all NPC's because they have the coordinates on they're pages, only for those who are not in they're default locations) : first of all, thanks for your answer. i didnt know that the code wasn't necessary. secondly about the "better looking" argument: i don't know how this wiki is used mainly, but when i do a quest in dofus and i use this wiki to help me, i just want to ctrl+c and ctrl+v the passages with coordinates from wiki to dofus client (single quick move gives me the interactive clickable coordinate ingame), so i in person prefer the brackets. my further questions would be: *how do i get to know which are prefered by most of the wiki users - parentheses  or brackets? *if the brackets would be prefered by most of them, how would i reach an admin to clearify i'm allowed to change it? sincerely, Pzykoh (talk) 15:58, September 15, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think there's a pool system in the wiki, so you should just ask User:Galrauch about this. : As has already been mentioned, rounded brackets were used because square brackets are quite important for the Wikia's syntax. Although I can see the advantages of using square brackets, it really seems a lot of effort (i.e. all of the current coordinates on the Wikia would need eventual changing) for what is at best a minor improvement in usability. That said I suppose there is no harm in you adding square brackets as you've done previously, though I don't think there should be any sort of Wikia wide mandate about which to use. Galrauch (talk) 21:55, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :It's possible to make a template that puts a coordinate in (round brackets) on the page, along with a "copy to clipboard" icon that puts the coordinate in brackets in the clipboard when clicked. Would that be something you'd be interested in? Rigel Kent (talk) 23:52, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :I've experimentally edited Hammer Smith's Hammer to use such a template, xy. You'll need to copy User:Rigel Kent/common.js to your own for the swf buttons to display for you. Rigel Kent (talk) 02:02, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, and copy User:Rigel Kent/common.css to your own to make the swf button the correct size. If everyone agrees it looks good, I can ask Galrauch to make this script site-wide. Rigel Kent (talk) 02:25, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: You should remove the space in the coordinates, isn't really needed (unless it's needed for the code), and this is a really good script. ::: File move request template Hi, I thought you might be interested in a new template I made for requesting file moves. For instance, if you move "Old Item Name" to "New Item Name", and would like an administrator to move "File:Old Item Name.png" to "File:New Item Name.png", just put the following template on a talk page or forum where an admin will see it: Hope this helps! Rigel Kent (talk) 23:44, October 4, 2013 (UTC) : You're a real template maker ᙢᗩᔕ♈ᙓᖇ. : Hunter levels Do you really think it is necessary to add that the Frigost meats cannot be harvested before level 100? I think that should be somewhat self-evident given that Frigost Three is the most advanced monsters in the game. Revil-Nunor 19:13, February 15, 2014 (UTC) : The levels are pretty useful and informative, your probably right about the Frigost 3 ones, but maybe some people will find them helpful, it isn't a necessity to add them, but the more information the better. : Well, you either should do it on all or none in my opinion. Otherwise it just looks incomplete and unprofessional. Revil-Nunor 19:34, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I suppose we can try it on all and see how it looks, but I think that there is a fine line between giving as much information as possible and cluttering up the tables with too much information. Revil-Nunor 19:46, February 16, 2014 (UTC) : I think it should look good, if not then there's a level on the pages themselves. : Boss Stats As of a few updates ago, Ankama said that all 4 boss loots would have the same stats, have you seen something since which has lead you to believe otherwise? If not, all the loots of a boss should have the same ap/mp resistance and lock. Revil-Nunor 19:55, February 18, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, didn't know that, my mistake. : No worries, I just wanted to make sure I hadn't missed something. Revil-Nunor 20:24, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Heya Gravestorm. Recently Revil-Nunor talked to me about becoming an admin/sysop. Given his contributions I'm planning to grant him admin rights, but I was also wondering if you would be interested in becoming an admin too. You've contributed a great amount to the Wikia, and having admin rights would certainly help with those contributions (no longer need to request image renamings and the like), I also think it helps having multiple active admins (solo patrolling the Wikia can be an arduous task :P). So if you'd be interested in becoming an admin let me know. Galrauch (talk) 01:57, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :K, I've granted you (and Revil-Nunor) admin rights. If you have any questions feel free to let me know, otherwise best of luck and enjoy. Galrauch (talk) 01:34, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :: Thank you. :: Quest Rewards I have started to go through the quest pages updating them and I have been adding a rewards section at the bottom as I think it looks more professional, I have gone through the As thus far but I want to touch base with you and make sure we both agree on the same thing that way we aren't reverting each others edits. So, do you prefer Rewards at the bottom or no rewards at the bottom? Revil-Nunor 07:40, February 22, 2014 (UTC) : Previously, there was a discussion in which a few people said that the double rewards aren't needed. But now that I think of it, I don't see anything bad with it, only a good thing, that when you finish the quest you can see the rewards right away, so yeah, I think they can stay. : Image Uploads Not Working As of 20:43 on the West Coast of America, image uploads/image deletions aren't working for me because of a server error on the Wikia end. I sent a bug report, but if they aren't working for you tomorrow don't be shocked. Revil-Nunor 04:45, February 24, 2014 (UTC) What links here Out of curiosity, did I forget to change link that I deleted recently or was that just a heads-up? Revil-Nunor 16:40, March 5, 2014 (UTC) : There were a couple of pages with the old Brakmar/Bonta Quests. : Ah, I will have to remember to use that feature then. The Bonta quests still need a revamp and overhaul, but the Brakmar Quests are in pretty good shape right now. Revil-Nunor 17:06, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Level 50+ Bonta Alignment Quests Any chance you have a character that is doing these? I am going through the 50+ Bonta quests and the pages are in really bad shape, I am simply trying to convert them into the Wikia format right now, but I don't really think all of the information is accurate and some of it is missing. The only way I see to correct this is to start from 1 and work up to 70 manually checking the Dofus questlog against the wiki pages, but this will take a lot of time so I thought I would see if you had done or it had anyone closer than me. All my people are Brakmarians so I would have to restart someone as a Bontarian to do it, which I will if I have to, but if someone else has already done it then it would save me time. Revil-Nunor 15:56, March 12, 2014 (UTC) : I wanted to start doing the Bonta quests (have a char, but only Lv. 8 alignment), but I don't have the time for them now, so you should start them, if you can. : Alright, after I get the last 15 quests at least into proper quest format I will work on an alt to get the missing items and the missing steps. Revil-Nunor 03:58, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Spam I removed the spam added here and several other places by IP address 91.197.129.74 Oscada (User talk:Oscada) 10:27, March 13, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you for the help, I blocked him. : Dead NPC sublist Is it just me or is the NPC sublist on the page malfunctioning? http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fangs_of_Glass#NPCs Revil-Nunor 05:13, April 3, 2014 (UTC) : It should work fine, there's just no NPC pages with the subarea The Fangs of Glass in the wiki. : Jeweler Page Cleanup Thanks for cleaning up that jeweller guide page, first time using a wiki so I don't know exactly what im doing :P Edit: oh christ what have i done Leave it (talk) 23:43, May 19, 2014 (UTC) hi? Sorry mate, i thought i was a boss. Trikidiki (talk) 11:37, June 10, 2014 (UTC) RSS fixed, ready for CSS OK, it was a problem with the hacks I made to work around a RSS error on Dofus's end. The RSS is clean now, so the hacks can be removed. Just needs a simple max-width rule to get images to fit inside the box. When you get a chance, please edit MediaWiki:Wikia.css, delete the entire "Style fixes for Dofus RSS news feed" section and all three #newnews rules, and replace them with User:Rigel Kent/common.css. Rigel Kent (talk) 01:16, June 14, 2014 (UTC) : Taken care of. Revil-Nunor 01:55, June 14, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks! Also, the old "#newnews div.wikiaRss dd > br" and "#newnews div.wikiaRss dt" rules can be safely deleted, since the feed no longer needs them. Rigel Kent (talk) 02:58, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :: Removed those two parts as well. Revil-Nunor 03:32, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Templates Thanks! I had some trouble using templates, so I was trying to use the source editor and copy the templates off other pages. Sometimes after publishing, the source editor just corrected\changed what i put in, so i had to re-edit them two or three times before it finally listened to me. Any idea why that might have happened? And by the way, it's my first time using a wiki so excuse me for being a bit of a noob fart Elapsed (talk) 03:58, December 16, 2014 (UTC) : Source mode is the best way to edit, visual mode just messes up the templates. I haven't really had any problems with the source mode, only when you spend a lot of time editing a page it doesn't publish on the first try. Also thanks for your contributions and don't worry, everyone learns as they edit. : Updating Various Meta-Wiki Pages In an effort to update some of the Meta pages to look more like the Wikipedia, and be more clear, I am going to start adding some newer templates, I am going to start with the Stub and Reformat pages, if you prefer the look over the older ones then I can keep looking for templates that will add more clarity to the page (and look less like they were thrown together in 5 minutes. Revil-Nunor 17:03, January 29, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, that's a good idea, they look good so far, they're clear and there's no need for anything too fancy. : :: Got one new in place so far that we didn't have before: . The template text and wording can be altered on the template page if you can think of a better name or text to use, and I've taken a look at some of the others, but for the stuff that has multiple variables (like the ) it will be easier to leave those as is outside of changing the colors or borders. :: With that said, I am not sure if we should include older items (particularly those from the "Unknown Item" category) into this one, or leave them there because most of them are not in-game, whereas these items are. Revil-Nunor 03:14, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: To help cut down on stub pages, because we are up over 750 of them - which is a lot, I've also created , which will go on quest pages that are complete but lack dialogue at any point where it should be added to the page. This way we can save the stub tag for pages which are actually lacking important information, and tab the completed quest pages that just lack dialogue into the conversation category. If you feel up to it, you can go through the quest lists and change stubs to conversations on all the quests that this applies to, otherwise I will add it to my to do list. ::: As always, if you have any suggestions, concerns or comments on the new templates, let me know. Revil-Nunor 04:33, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :::: Last one hopefully, but I had another idea after finishing the Fraktal page because I didn't have time to get all the little fixed resistances and so on. Since we are trying to thin out the stub pages, I also created . This is for pages that are just missing really small stuff (like fixed resistances). I was running out of color ideas though, so if it seems hard on the eyes, you can change it via the template page. Revil-Nunor 00:05, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I just pulled the color codes out of the Dofus Wiki logo at the end and went with those. If nothing else, they match with the page colors. I guess we can't go wrong with that. Revil-Nunor 00:59, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Aminay If you have time, it needs to be changed to Amine (which is what it is in-game) and all pages it touches have to changed as well. I would do it, but I have a lot of Xelorium quests I am trying to add in a short amount of time, so I will likely forget. Revil-Nunor 02:58, February 7, 2015 (UTC) : Done. : Fragments of Dremoan's Map Having a hell of a time getting the Wiki to display the pictures for these for whatever reason, changing itembox to resource box and even directly embedding the pictures doesn't help. Care to take a shot? Revil-Nunor 18:26, March 18, 2015 (UTC) : I remember when I tried uploading the pictures when the pages were made, I've tried a lot of things, but I couldn't find a solution. The only thing I could think of is the '/' sign, maybe it is not recognised or something. : :: I tried changing it to 1-5 instead of 1/5, but after 2 minutes that didn't upload either. I even tried removing the fractions entirely and just using Fragment of Dremoan's Map, but even that didn't seem to make a difference. It also keeps wanting to change the name of the file to 5. Revil-Nunor 19:01, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Expanded PTNW Page Didn't catch you online today, so you'll have to take a look at it when you have time. I added everything I could think of, if you think of anything else, feel free to change as you see fit. In the future we will be able to link people unfamiliar with the Wiki to this page instead of trying to send them all over the place. Revil-Nunor 21:00, March 26, 2015 (UTC) : Just to be safe, I've protected it at the Registered User level for now. Hopefully we won't need to go higher than that. Revil-Nunor 21:05, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Last Edit Date on each page Someone wanted to know if we could add the last edit date to each page, instead of having to go to the page history to make it happen. I can't seem to find any modules or css we can add to make that happen, can you think of any code we can add to make that work? Revil-Nunor 04:08, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Experience Table For Professions Someone linked me this from JoL, if you want to configure it into a pretty table to replace the existing one which is incomplete. The table is a couple posts down from the top. Revil-Nunor 03:38, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Help me with deleted pages Hello, I have encountered some snags. I was editing a page: http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Unlucky_Pick. Apparently the page with the same name was deleted in 2011, and now I am unable to upload an image. How should I act in this situation? Thanks. Mikre (talk) 09:26, July 8, 2015 (UTC) : Not sure if there's a workaround for that, but I've restored the old pictures and you should be able to upload a newer version now. : Youtuber list Hey, I added my contact data to the list of youtubers, feel free to add me to the list. Regards, : Have you added the information on Youtubers/New? Can't seem to find it. : Saiftey and his new templates I've patrolled the remaining 400 or so edits that hadn't been taken care of yet, but I've left his new Templates unpatrolled for you to double check them. They appear in working order to me, but having a second set of eyes check them out seems the most prudent thing to do. Revil-Nunor 18:27, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Templates Attempted to make a "Obtaining.Table" and "Obtaining.Tablerow" by using the "infobox.table/tablerow" as a template.. yeah that didn't really work.. when you are free try to come on the chat.. I need your help to learn how to do this.. couldn't catch you on yesterday Saiftey (talk) 11:21, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Dokoko Picture As you can see, the current picture we have isn't quite good enough, as it ends up being too small compared to the other Dofus images on the Dofus page. Are you any good with photoshop or do you know anyone who is who can gin us up a better quality and size image? Blippero left an earlier image on the page that you check as well, just delete or revert the current one I have up there now. Revil-Nunor 02:44, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Rampart Heyo I played dofus a wery long time ago and I wanted to start playing it again. Since I last played there have been alot of updates and i wanted to know if you know about the fecas spell called "Rampart" does INT still make the shield stronger? I´m looking forward to your reply and thank you ahead. (talk) 17:40, September 4, 2015 (UTC) : Intelligence no longer affects Feca's shields after some update. If you have any other questions, you may create a Wiki account and join the . : Emote's page Hello Gravestorm, Some time ago you asked me to record every emote that I posses. So far, I successfully managed to do that. You also said that you wanted to revamp the emote page into separate pages for every emote, so I am waiting at the moment for this revamp to take place. Do you want me to replace (most of) the emote pictures already? Or should I wait until the revamp of this page is done? Myjoeky (talk) 11:32, September 13, 2015 (UTC)